Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things
by givemefire
Summary: After the death of Klaus, Elena spent the summer away in seclusion. Now, she returns to school hoping for a normal life. A new student catches the eye of many. Some question her intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **I would just like to say this is my first fan fiction. _Any_ kind of feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

**Summary**: The death of Klaus had many repercussions on the gang. An event between Elena and Stefan causes her to spent her summer at her parent's summer house, rekindling a relationship with another. A reckless decision from Bonnie causes her and Jeremy to break up. When the summer is over, Elena returns to school hoping for a normal life, with no talk of vampires, werewolves, and witchcraft. A new student at Mystic Falls High School leads Bonnie to question who she is, while Jeremy and Stefan form a friendship with her. Time will only tell whether or not that is a good think.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Again<strong>

Today marked the first day of school in Mystic Falls. Freshmen wandered around the halls with their books looking for their first class hoping they won't be late. Girls stood outside, hugging and greeting each other as if they hadn't seen each other over the summer. A few jocks stood across the courtyard tossing a football back and forth. Some outcasts stood behind the bleachers  
>smoking, while Elena sat still in her car, trying to prepare herself for today.<p>

The first day of school meant a lot to Elena. It was something she had been waiting for all summer. School was the one normal thing in her life. With school, there was no talk of vampires, witches, and werewolves. It was the only non-supernatural thing in her life. Today almost meant it was time for her to stop hiding. The past year had been an emotional roller coaster for everyone, but most importantly Elena. With Klaus dead, Elena spent her summer at her parent's lake house. She hadn't seen any of her friends or Stefan since the event and she wasn't sure how they would handle her return, but she wanted them to see the new, stronger Elena. With a deep breath, she got out of her car. She saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting down at the same bench they used to meet at every day before school. She could see they were laughing. Almost impulsively, she walked right up to them.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie and Caroline's smiles quickly faded. Elena didn't know how to respond to their glares. Bonnie glanced at Caroline and gave her a look. Caroline stood up and hugged Elena. "Hey..." she said sounding uncomfortable. "How was your summer? Bonnie and I missed you so much."

Elena looked to the ground. "Relaxing. It was really what I needed after everything."

Bonnie gave Elena a dirty look and said, "Well I'm glad you got what _you_ wanted." She stood up, grabbed her bag, and began to walk away. Elena followed her and Caroline tagged behind.

"Bonnie wait!" Elena shouted. Bonnie stopped. Turned around and yelled, "What Elena? What could you possibly want with me after not speaking to me for almost three months?"

"Bonnie, please-" Elena was cut off. A girl with thick, flaming hair had bumped into Elena. "I'm so sorry." She said as she bent down to grab her books. Every one had looked at her. It was someone they had never seen before. She had big golden eyes and skin as white as snow.

"Can we help you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," the girl said, "This is my first day here, I'm actually new in town, and I have no idea where anything is."

Elena saw Jeremy approaching the group.

"You decided to show up!" he said hugging Elena. "And who is this?" Jeremy asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm Sadie." the girl said running her fingers through her hair.

"Well hello Sadie. Do you have a last name?" This made her blush.

"Oh yeah. It's Hawkins." She smiled.

"Like the dance?" Bonnie chipped in.

"Yeah."

"Do I even want to know the story behind that name?" Jeremy asked with a snicker.

"I'm not sure if you can even handle it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes towards Caroline. She and Jeremy broke up over the summer. To this day they will both have different stories about the break up. Despite the reasons for it happening, Bonnie could see that there was nothing stopping Jeremy from moving on and she didn't want it to happen with the new girl. There was no way she would be able to see him with the tall girl in the cherry pencil skirt.

"So what was it you needed?" Bonnie sternly asked.

"Oh, I just need help finding my first class. It's Mrs. Volcan's English class in S113."

"That's in the south end." Jeremy said. "Near the gym. I have a class right across from that room. I can walk you."

As they both had turned away from the group to walk away, "Wait!" Bonnie said grabbing Sadie's arm. A jolt had been sent through her body. Sadie felt cold.

"I can take you." She said. Jeremy turned around and responded, "Bonnie, it's fine. I can walk her to class. Nothing bad is going to happen. The world won't end if I do this. Okay?"

Sadie and Jeremy had walked away. Bonnie could see them glaring in each others eyes. Before they were out of her sight she saw them laughing. She was even more put off by this girl. When she touched her arm, it felt as if lightening had struck her while giving her the chills. There was something supernatural about her and it didn't sit right with Bonnie.

"Jeremy needs to stay away from her."

"Excuse me?" Elena had hoped that Bonnie had changed over the summer too.

"Elena, I felt something when I touched her. Remember when I felt death when I touched Stefan?"

_I can't believe this. It hasn't even been five minutes, _ Elena thought. "I missed you so much this summer, Bonnie. I really did. I wanted to apologize to you for never calling. I know you and Jeremy agreed to never talk about what happened this summer, but he told me. You need to stop expecting the worst in others and let Jeremy move on. If you don't, you might lose everything you claim to care about."

Turning her heel, Elena walked away. Bonnie knew Elena was right. It wasn't her place to tell Jeremy what to do or who to associate with, no matter what dangers lied ahead. She lost that privilege a long time ago. "You mind filling me in on what happened?" Bonnie had forgotten that Caroline was standing there the whole time. And now it was time for her to talk about what she wished had never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
>Same Time, Same Place<strong>

Sadie stumbled into the classroom, looking confused as ever. It was her last class of the day and she was forty minutes late. However, that was due to the fact her Calculus teacher had kept her behind trying to persuade her to join the Mathletes. Sadie quickly apologized for being late and handed Mr. Saltzman her late pass. "Take a seat next to Stefan in the third isle over there. He's the one with the brooding expression on his face." Sadie struggled to hold onto her bag and she walked through the isle. Just as she sat down her books fell out. Stefan had reached over to help her pick them up.

"Sadie Hawkins?" Mr. Saltzman said as he read her hall pass. Sadie bolted up in her seat, placing her books on her desk, and giving Stefan a smile. "There's a lot of history behind your name."

"Oh, no. Not really."

"Well there must be a reason why your parents named you after a historical event."

"Yes but it's extremely embarrassing and I'm sure someone will put two and two together."

"Very well then. Since we have ten minutes left of class, you can tell us the history behind the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Her eyes had left the gaze of her teachers. She was now looking down at her desk. Her hands moved towards her lap. She began picking the skins around her nails.

"Well over the years I have been teased with two stories. The first was back in 1937 there was a dance in Chicago. The rules were that the girls had to ask the guys to the dance. There was one girl named Sadie Hawkins, who was turned down by every guy she asked. So she showed up to the dance and killed everyone." Sadie could feel the eyes of everyone looking at her. She could see how engaged Stefan was in the story, but she did not dare to look at him. "But the truth is there was a dance in Richmond, not Chicago, on November 3, 1927, the girls did have to ask the guys, Sadie had a date. Everyone was slaughtered at the dance, except for Sadie Hawkins. She was the sole survivor and ten years later she got a dance named after her in return. Personally, I prefer the first story."

"Interesting. As a history teacher, I have never heard that first story before."

"You should google it." As the class snickered, the bell rang. Students quickly gathered their things and rushed out of the class room. Sadie took her time as did Stefan. It was as if he was waiting for her.

"Sadie, can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Saltzman asked her. Stefan walked outside the classroom, but Sadie could still see him standing near the doorway. "I just wanted to give you the syllabus since you were late to class. There should be a list of all the books we will be reading in the class too."

Sadie thanked him and shoved the papers into her bag. Walking out of the classroom, Sadie fumbled as she closed her bag entirely. She could feel it quickly gravitating down. Her strap broke. Books tumbled down and papers skid across the hallway. She bent down to gather her books. Another hand appeared to help her. It was Stefan's.

"That's the second time you've helped me when I was being clumsy." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stefan smiled back.

"So is Mr. Saltzman a good teacher? I'm kind of a history buff and I want the best."

"Trust me, Alaric knows his stuff."

Everything was now in her bag. They stood up and she held her bag close to her chest. Stefan and Sadie continued walking side by side down the hallway.

"Oh no. You are on a first name basis. I hope he doesn't play favorites. If so, I'm screwed."

"You have nothing to worry about." Stefan said laughing. Although they walked in silence, they both had smiles on their faces. Stefan could see himself being friends with her. She could be the one normal, non-supernatural thing in his life. And those were the things he really needs right now. They reached the end of the hall. Stefan had held the door open to her.

"I'll walk you to your car." Sadie nodded. "So where are you from?" Stefan asked.

"For the past nine months I was living in Los Angeles, but I'm originally from Richmond."

"Just like the original Sadie Hawkins."

"You have no idea how much I got teased about that. What's worse is I'm related to her. Some people said I am her doppelganger." Stefan flinched at the word doppelganger. "It's frightening. But enough about the woman who haunts me."

"Did you meet anyone interesting on your first day?" They had finally reached the parking lot. The lot was mostly deserted. It looked as though the cars were perfectly placed apart and Sadie's seemed to be the furthest away.

"I met a guy, Jeremy, this morning. We have trig and lunch together. He invited me to go to Mystic Grill tonight so we'll see where that goes. I briefly met his sister and this girl Bonnie, who didn't seem to like me very much. Do you know any of them?"

"All of them. Don't worry about Bonnie. It takes time for her to get comfortable around someone new. Jeremy is a great guy. Elena's actually my ex-girlfriend..." Stefan wandered off. Sadie knew quickly by his tone of voice that he was still in love with her. Placing her hand on his shoulder Sadie asked, "I can change the topic of discussion if you want?" Stefan nodded. "Look, there's my car!" Sadie grabbed the keys out of her bag and began to open her car. Her back was turned towards Stefan. "So Stefan, what's your mysterious last name?"

"Salvatore." Sadie quickly spun around. For a moment she just stared at him with a confused look on her face then it turned into an awkward smile. "I knew a Salvatore once." She said sitting down in the drivers seat. "He was...an ass to say the least."

"I hope it wasn't my brother. Anyway, Jeremy is a great guy. He's been through more than you could imagine. Actually, he's had a lot of pain in his life. More than a teenager should. The last thing he needs is a girl to break his heart and -"

Locking eyes with Stefan, Sadie cut him off and said, "I understand." Stefan began to close her door for her. "Stefan, I'm really sorry about whatever happened with Elena." Before closing Sadie's car door Stefan asked, "Same time, same place?" She nodded. Stefan kept his head down as she drove away.

There was something about Sadie that made Stefan wonder. Was she really just a normal girl? Stefan didn't want to over-think it, but with the talks of being a doppelganger and knowing another Salvatore raised some questions. He didn't want to worry too much about it. Stefan just wants a friend right now. It's what he needs especially after what happened between him and Elena. Seeing her at school and her avoiding him hurt so much. After killing Klaus, Stefan was bruised so badly, his bones were twisted and broken. He was in so much pain it made him delusional. Elena tried feeding her blood to him so he could heal. Despite Stefan having his hunger for blood under control, he couldn't stop drinking her blood. It had almost killed her. The last time she had spoken to him was the next morning. She had told him she was leaving for the summer and she wasn't sure if she would ever come back. But she did come back. Stefan had four classes with Elena. Not once did she speak to him or look at him. He doesn't expect her to ever acknowledge him. He doesn't blame her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hush**

Since Elena had left, Damon spent most of his nights compelling the bartender at the Grill to give him free drinks. Once Jeremy and Bonnie broke up, Jeremy found solace in taking care of Damon. Tonight, taking care of Damon would be his back up plan if Sadie backed out on their date. With his scotch in hand, Damon surveyed the room before he approached Jeremy at the booth he was sitting at.

"Is this girl hot? I mean she's late. She better be worth it." Damon said scooting into the booth.

"I think she's worth it. She's sarcastic, funny, and very smart. She enjoys sixties and seventies rock music, which is cool I guess."

Taking a swig of his drink Damon asked again, "Is she hot?" Jeremy laughed, "Yes, she is. And she's normal." Damon raised his eye brow. "What do you mean normal? No girl is ever normal."

"I don't know. Why would she be going to school if she weren't normal?"

"Oh gee I don't know Jeremy. Stefan and Caroline are vampires, Bonnie's a witch. Why do they still go to school?"

"Because after all of the chaos, it's the only normal thing left in their lives?"

"I'm calling it now. The girl is a shapeshifter. No, no I got it! She's a reaper."

"Now you're just jinxing me." They both laughed. "Look," Jeremy said sternly, "I promised Elena I wouldn't tell you, but Stefan knows so I figured it's only fair that you know too. Elena's back in town." Damon placed his drink down. His smile quickly faded. "When did she get back?"

"Three days ago. I didn't know she was coming back. If I were her, I don't think I would have."

"How does Stefan know about this and not me?"

"She went back to school. Elena told me she hasn't talked to Stefan at all."

"This must be so hard for both of them."

"So which one are you going to comfort?" Jeremy said with a laugh.

"The girl who hasn't shown up to your date! Where is she?"

Damon pretended to be looking around the room for her. Jeremy's phone began to buzz. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was a text message from Sadie.

"Speak of the devil. Oh maybe that's it! She's the devil!" With his head down he whispered, "Hey, won't be able to make it tonight. Family emergency. Reschedule?" Jeremy put his phone on the table, but kept his head down.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Speaking of phones, I left mine in the car. I'll be right back..." Damon slid out of the booth, leaving his scotch on the table. Jeremy grabbed it, and drank the rest. "First, I think I'll get another drink."

He walked over to the bar. His drink was refilled as quickly as he poured it down his throat. Damon scurried past the tables towards the door. Two girls were blockading the exit. He waltzed around them. The moment he made his way out he dropped his car keys. Before he could reach down to pick them up, someone grabbed him and threw him around the corner in the alley. Whoever it was, they were stronger and faster than Damon, but that could have been due to the alcohol he had in his system. Damon was thrown up against the wall of the side of the Grill. After a punch in the face, a hand grabbed his neck and held him still. Moaning in pain, Damon opened his eyes.

"Hello Damon." Sadie said gripping on tighter to his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conversations with Dead People**

After gruesomely digging her nails into Damon's neck, Sadie let go of her grip. Damon staggered to the ground trying to regain his strength. He looked at her in fear. "How...?"

"That's the reaction I get? Honestly, I was expecting a little more. No kiss? No, no. Ripping out hearts. That's more your style, but I don't think I'm going to let you do that one again." Damon ran towards Sadie. Threw her up against the wall and grabbed her neck. "It's not as much fun when the roles are reversed, huh?" He clutched her neck harder. She elbowed him in the head and he let go.

"What are you doing here?" Damon demanded while rubbing his head.

"Look, I didn't know you lived here. I heard you talking to Jeremy and I-"

Damon cut her off, "How do you know Jeremy?"

"Wait for it..." Sadie grinned.

"No, no. You can't be the girl Jeremy likes." His eyes widened with realization. Waving her arms, Sadie asked "Why not?"

"You never answered me! What are you doing here?" There was still fear in his eyes. No matter what the reason, he knew it wasn't good for him.

"I was sent here to do some research. I figured since I'm going to be here a while I can attempt to get back that normal life you took away from me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You begged me."

"Do you honestly think this is what an eighteen year old, indecisive girl wants?"

"So we're playing the blame game now?"

Sadie grabbed Damon, pulled him close, and stared him in the eyes.

"If you screw this up I will not only kill you, but your brother and Elena too."

"Leave them out of this!" He demanded. The fear in his face was gone. His tone of voice was more serious. He wasn't the only one he had to protect now. Sadie didn't speak until his eyes met hers. "I will, if you do not screw things up for me. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Damon said without blinking.

"Look Damon, the last thing I want to do is hurt anyone." She let go of him and turned her back towards him. "The moment I heard you talking to Jeremy I called off the date. You need to know that you have absolutely nothing to do with why I am here."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I don't know Damon. How hard is it to believe people aren't as vindictive as you?" She walked closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek, turned around and said, "It was nice seeing you again." The next thing he knew, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Checkpoint**

Jeremy and Sadie sat side by side in their Trigonometry class. Jeremy spent most of the time staring at Sadie. Just because she had stood him up, doesn't mean he was going to give up on her that easily. Once and a while Jeremy would catch Sadie looking at him and smile as she turned away. The bell rang. Sadie finished up with her last math problem. She ripped out the page from her notebook. Then placed her books in her bag. Jeremy waited for her. "Want to walk together to lunch?" Sadie took the sheet of paper, walked up to her teacher's desk, and placed it down in the pile. "Actually, I want to stop at Mr. Saltzman's room. I have to ask him something."

Jeremy placed his paper down as well. "Alright, I can walk you there." Walking out the door Jeremy asked, "So how's your family?"

"What?" Sadie stared at Jeremy, confused for a moment. "Oh, everything is fine now. Sorry about last night. I can make it up to you." Sadie whispered with a smile.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well..." Sadie said stroking her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing Friday? I can come over to your place and we can hang out. Is that something you would be interested in?"

With a quirk in his voice, Jeremy replied, "That is definitely something I would be interested in."

The hallway was deserted. Mr. Saltzman's classroom wasn't far away, but Sadie didn't want to end her conversation with Jeremy.

"So what did you end up doing last night?"

"My friend was really drunk and got into a fight with some dude. I guess it was my job for the night was to make sure he didn't get into another one."

"Wow and I thought this town would be boring."

"Mystic Falls is more mystic than you think." They both laughed. "Yeah that was really lame." Jeremy had stopped walking. He stood in front of the classroom to his left and waved towards the door. "Are you going to come to lunch after this?" He asked.

"Yeah. Save me a seat?" Sadie smiled.

Jeremy nodded and proceeded to walk away. The door to the classroom was wide open. Sadie could see there were books stacked on the corner of his desk. Writing was all over the chalkboard. She walked closer into the open door way. Mr. Saltzman was walking up and down the isles collecting papers off the desks. Sadie knocked on the door and stepped in a little further.

"Sadie?" He looked up. "What can I do for you? I thought I don't have you until last period."

Still smiling she said, "I have a question regarding that semester-long research paper that was in the syllabus."

"What's your question?"

Sadie stepped into the classroom completely. She walked over to his desk, where he was now sitting, and rested her hands upon the corner.

"Well I was thinking about doing my paper on Sadie Hawkins."

"That's a great idea."

With enthusiasm she quickly responded, "Yeah, I thought so too. However, the library doesn't provide enough information for me. It's just a bunch of general stuff. I was hoping to acquire some primary sources like a journal or something."

"Your parents or relatives don't have any old journals laying around?"

"No which is shocking since my mother is a historian. I was wondering if you had any connections..."

"I could definitely look into it for you. Did you want just Sadie Hawkin's journals?" He asked straightening up the papers he collected.

"If it's possible. If not, then relatives will do. I'm sure I can find a suitable topic using their journals."

"Cool. I have a few people I can contact and I will let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you! I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. If I do find anything, I hope you'll let me read those journals too. I'd love to sink my teeth into that Sadie Hawkins history."

"I'm sure we can work something out. Thanks again Mr. Saltzman." With a turn of her heel, Sadie was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter might seem like nothing, but it sets things up for the next few chapters. I might post Chapter 6 later tonight. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Blue**

Elena watched Stefan and Sadie talk as she stood by her car. The wind blew her hair as she wondered what she wanted to say to Stefan. Elena knew she couldn't avoid him anymore. She wanted to talk to him about so many things. She was still angry with him. She wanted to know why he returned to school. It wasn't safe for him. Before she knew it, she was walking towards them. The closer she walked, the more she could hear their conversation.

"Yes! Chicago is extremely underrated! There's so much history there. Hey, Elena." Sadie turned her body away from Stefan, and they now both faced Elena.

"Sorry to interrupt." Elena said sounding almost unapologetic. "Can I talk to you, Stefan?"

"Yeah. Sure." he glanced at Sadie.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Elena." Sadie hopped in her car. Stefan waited for her to drive away before speaking.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Never been better." Elena smiled to reassure him.

"That's good. I've been wanting to talk to you. I have a question."

"Okay?"

"Have you talked to Damon lately?" Elena was taken a back. This is what Stefan wanted to talk to her about?

"No, I haven't talked to Damon at all since I got back. Why are you asking?"

"I know you saw him over the summer. Two nights ago he got into a fight and since then he's hasn't been acting himself. He insists he's fine, but I know he's not."

"And you want me to get the truth? Am I hearing this right?"

"Could you?" Stefan moved in closer. "He won't talk to me."

Elena was now frustrated. Whatever she says now would be out of rage. Stefan was in no position to be asking Elena favors. She knew whatever she said next would sound ridiculous, but she didn't care. She was mad.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry Stefan, but I'm a person, not some plot device you can use to carry along the story to get to whatever point you want!"

"What does that even mean?" He asked, almost laughing.

"It means you do not get to ask me favors. You should be crawling on your knees, begging, and hoping I would even consider it."

"I'm sorry." Stefan said with sadness. _It was about time he said it_, Elena thought.

"I know Damon saved my life when _you_ almost killed me, but I can't do this for you."

"I understand." For a moment it was quiet. Stefan kept his head down and Elena looked straight ahead.

"I didn't think you would come back." Stefan broke the silence.

"Why not? This is my home. Going to school is what humans do. I don't understand why, after everything that happened, a vampire would return to school." Stefan didn't respond, but he knew why he came back to school. It was because he knew that this would be the one and only place where he would get the chance to be around Elena. Stefan turned to walk away.

"Stefan," Elena began "If there truly was something wrong with Damon, he would've come to me...and he hasn't." Stefan didn't say a word and quickly disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Triangle**

It was Friday night. Jeremy was nervous and getting ready for Sadie to come over. He walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Elena was preparing dinner while Alaric and Damon sat on the couch watching television.

"You guys aren't even going to help?" Jeremy blatantly shouted from the kitchen.

"I told them I don't want their help." Elena sad patting him on the shoulder.

"Are you really wearing that shirt, Jer?" Alaric teased as he leaned over the side of the couch to look at him. Jeremy pulled the front of his shirt, looked down at it, and shrugged. "I think it's fine."

"She's not joining us for dinner?" Damon asked, turning his head to look at Jeremy. "That would be kind of a big step for a first date."

"I don't know what we're doing. All I know is, she is coming over. Then we will decide.  
>"Jeremy looked down at his shirt again. "Okay, I'm going to change the shirt. If she comes, do not embarrass me." Jeremy rushed up the stairs.<br>"Hurry up! I will bust out the baby pictures if I have to!" Alaric yelled. Elena held a bowl under her arm and stirred what was in there. She walked up to Damon and said, "When he leaves, we need to talk to you."

The door bell rang. Every one's eyes shifted towards the door. "I'll get it." Damon announced as he bolted to the door. Sadie jumped when she saw the door fly wide open. She wasn't expecting anyone to answer that quickly.

"I thought I had a date with Jeremy." She said cocking one eye brow up.

"You're not welcome in this home." He retorted. Despite being tall, Sadie stood on her tiptoes to glance over Damon's shoulder. She could see Elena and Alaric watching them. She smiled at them and said to Damon, "That's not for you to decide."

"Hey, what are you doing standing outside?" Jeremy said as he walked down the stairs. He now stood next to Damon. "Why don't you come in?" Sadie locked her eyes with Damon's, she smiled, and motioned to step inside. Then she stepped back, as if she was teasing Damon, and said, "Is there a park around here or something? Why don't we take a walk?" Damon sighed with relief.

"Yeah, there's one a few blocks away." Jeremy grabbed his coat and slid past Damon, closing the door behind him. Damon slowly turned around and said, "So what kind of intervention were you two planning? Was I being too nice? I can change that."

"It's not that Damon. I can tell there's something wrong with you." Elena said inching closer to him.

"There's nothing wrong." Damon snapped back. Elena placed her hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and replied, "You know that you can always talk to me about anything."

"I know." He looked away.

"Damon, you are acting way too weird." Alaric butted in. "Look man, I know you've gotten yourself into some pretty ridiculous situations. I've always had your back on them... well most of them. This would be the time for you to come to me and we come up with another ridiculous plan. Just tell us."

Damon pushed himself away from Elena and headed towards the kitchen. "I can't."

"Yes you can!" Elena yelled back as she followed him.

"No. I physically cannot tell you!" His voice was filled with anger. Not because of Elena and Alaric bugging him, but because of the fact he knew that he could not tell anyone about Sadie, about their past, and why he's scared of her. Actually, Damon was more angry that he feared her. He was angry because he didn't know her intentions. He was angry because if she was up to something bad, he couldn't ask for help to stop her.

"Were you...compelled?" Alaric asked. Damon remained silent. Elena shot a glance at Alaric.

"How is that even possible?" Elena found the nearest chair and sat down. Her voice became shakier as she whispered to herself, "An original?" "No." Damon said to Elena.

"It's fine. We can work around this." Alaric sat down too. "Are...we in danger?"

"No." Damon shot back. "I don't know."

Elena stood up. "I can't do this." She exclaimed, waving her hands. "I'm sorry, Damon. I don't want any part in this." Upset over what she was hearing, she staggered off, leaving Damon and Alaric.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Don't be afraid to leave reviews. Let me know what you want to see happen with Damon/Elena, Jeremy/Sadie, or whatever you want. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Real Me**

The sky was as clear as it had ever been in Mystic Falls. The stars shined as bright as they could. So bright it seemed as though it was what was lighting up the faces of Jeremy and Sadie. They laid still with their backs upon a picnic bench. Open land surrounded them with a pond near by.

"What's it like being able to travel where ever you want?"

"At first it's fun when you get to a new country, but then you slowly start to realize how incredibly lonely it is."

Jeremy turned his head to look at her. "So... you never met anyone special?"

"It's hard to find someone special when you're in a certain place for only a certain time." She turned to face him. "Although they do like to pop up every now and then."

There was silence. Jeremy propped himself up on his elbows. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. Jeremy then took her hand and intertwined it with his. She looked him deeply in the eyes and said, "I like talking to you. I like you."

"But? There's always a but."

"I have gone through so much in my life. Sometimes it feels like it's just been an eternity of just being shit on. The loneliness, the hurt I've felt has sometimes been too much. I.." She hesitated. "I have secrets. I know I wouldn't be able to tell you all of them tonight. I can't guarantee that I could tell you them over a course of time. I do know, and I could see it in your eyes, that you've been hurt too. Probably more than I have and I don't want to be another thing that causes you to hurt. You don't deserve that. I like you too much for that to happen."

They still held their gaze and their hands still remained intertwined.

"I have secrets too." Jeremy spoke. "Trust me, I have them. But what's the point of living if we don't take risks with love?"

He leaned in to kiss her again. This time she didn't turn away. Sadie laid flat on her back as Jeremy moved on top of her. With one hand on her waist and the other gently pushing her wavy hair out of her face, he kissed her more intensely. Things began to heat up. Sadie now moved on top of Jeremy. They pulled away for moment just to catch their breaths. Jeremy's hand had moved up higher from her waist. The scent of his skins was almost intoxicating to Sadie. She had leaned in and kissed him aggressively. Jeremy seemed to like that and bit her lip. She leaned in more and bit his lip too, so hard it started to bleed. Jeremy didn't seem to notice and Sadie didn't mind. Her hand was tucked just behind his ear, grasping the back of his head. As she sucked harder on his lip, her grasp on him became tighter. Jeremy's hand cupped her face. The tip of his fingers were slightly below her eye lids. To him, they felt bumpy and he began to feel uncomfortable because of how strongly she sucked. He opened his eyes. He could see veins popping out from under her eyes. He pulled back in fear. Sadie's eyes had opened. They were bloodshot. Jeremy had pushed her off of him and lunged off the table.

"You're...you're a vampire." He shouted. Sadie touched the skin below her eyes, feeling the veins. Jeremy began to run away, but Sadie jolted in front of him. Her face became normal again. Her eyes were no longer red, veins no longer bulging.

"I can explain." She cried.

"No. No. No." Jeremy couldn't look her in the eyes. His breathing became deeper. "How...how long have you?"

"I've been a vampire for eighty-four years."

Jeremy was confused. How was Sadie a vampire? They were outside in the sun when he had met her. She had no jewelry on that would protect her from the sun. He had looked when they had their first class together.

"Why are you here?" was the only complete sentence he could muster out. Without hesitating Sadie said, "For years it seemed like my father was closing off the world from me. When I was eighteen I met the most captivating man. He had everything I desired: freedom. Then, I found out he was a vampire. I begged him to give me what I wanted. Since the moment I got it, I regretted it. I'm just trying to get back what I lost."

Jeremy was shaking his head. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. He began to walk away. "I'm sorry." He said.

Sadie appeared in front of him. "You can't tell anyone about this!"

"I can't..."

"Look, I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but please, you cannot tell anyone." She pleaded.

"I can't promise that."

"I can make you forget." she said in a short breath.

"I drink vervain everyday."

"I can make you forget." she repeated.

"How?" The fear seemed to grow deeper in his eyes.

"That's another reason why I'm here. I'm trying to figure that out."

"You can make me forget."

"Jeremy," she looked him stone cold in the eyes, "From this point on, you are going to forget that I am a vampire."

With a blink of the eye, Jeremy whispered, "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Enemies**

It had been two months since Sadie had compelled Jeremy. Elena rarely spoke to Stefan. At school, she spent most time of her time with Caroline and Bonnie. Elena and Bonnie both agreed to leave the past behind them as long as there was no more talk of vampires and werewolves. Being around Elena meant Bonnie had to endure Jeremy and his girlfriend. It was difficult, but she wanted to be friends with Elena. During school Bonnie had kept her opinions about Sadie to herself, but later shared them with Caroline.

Alaric had given up hope on trying to find ways around a vampire's compulsion. Damon did not. He had a feeling in his gut, Sadie's reason for being in Mystic Falls had to do with him. He had a plan. He was just waiting for the appropriate occasion to execute it. In the meantime, he kept himself occupied with Elena. It was a great way for him to be with the girl he loves and to keep an eye on Sadie. This was something Elena hid from Bonnie and Caroline. Her relationship with Damon was something building over time and was very difficult to explain. Elena had hoped their relationship ended with their first kiss, but it didn't. Damon was the only one who had followed her to her parent's lake house. He didn't spend that time trying to persuade her to come home. All he did was listen and that's what Elena liked.

* * *

><p>Sadie had went to her locker right before lunch. She was gathering her books for the rest of the day. She could see Bonnie maliciously leering at her from across the hallway. An announcement was made over the P.A. for her to go see Mr. Saltzman right away. Sadie packed the last book into her bag and slammed her locker door shut. Within that short moment, Bonnie was no longer standing across the hallway. She was now resting upon the locker next to Sadie's. Bonnie had hoped she would startle Sadie, but she didn't flinch.<p>

"Can I help you?" Sadie demanded.

"You and I haven't had any time alone since you and Jeremy have been dating."

Crossing her arms Sadie said, "What's your point?"

"My point is, I haven't had any time to give you a warning. If you so much as think about hurting Jeremy, I will kill you."

Sadie stepped in closer. "Is that a real threat or are you trying to intimidate me?" Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but Sadie cut her off. "Because if you are trying to intimidate me I just want to let you know, no matter what you say or do, I will _never_ be afraid of you."

Bonnie stepped back and caught her breath. Sadie turned her back before Bonnie whispered, "What are you?" Sadie paused. She slowly turned around and began to approach Bonnie. Raising her eyebrow, she replied, "Mystic Falls is a small town filled with so much history. It is said this town was founded by vampires. It is also said this is the town where the witches fled to after the Salem Witch Trials. I wonder how much of that is true."

Bonnie stood still. Her eyes widened, yet they couldn't look away from Sadie's. Sadie could feel hands slipping around her waist. "Hey Jeremy." She said turning her head to the side and kissing him on the cheek.

"You know Alaric called you to his room?" He asked squeezing tighter.

"I did. I was about to go see him, but I got distracted." Sadie placed her right hand just behind Jeremy's neck, fiddling with the bottom of his hair. "Want to walk me there?" She added.

"Seriously? It's so far away!" He said sarcastically, knowing it really wasn't far away. Jeremy now had let go of Sadie and placed his hand in hers. "See you later, Bonnie!" Sadie chirped as she and Jeremy began to walk away.

Alaric's classroom was just around the corner. As they approached his room, they could hear him talking on his cell phone. They both stood in the doorway until he was finished talking. Alaric looked up and saw them standing there. He motioned for them to come in.

"I'll talk to you later, Damon." He slammed his phone shut. "Sadie, I have some good news! Well, I know it's not much, but it's a start. One of my contacts from Duke University was able to get ahold of two journal entries from your ancestors."

Sadie's eyes immediately lit up. Alaric continued, "I believe she said one entry was of Marko Lee and one was of Sadie Hawkins' mom."

"Wow." Sadie clutched onto her bag very tight. "Thank you. Do you have them on you?"

"No. I have to make a road trip up there."

Jeremy tapped Sadie's elbow. "We should come with you!" he joined in.

"Yeah that's fine." Alaric agreed. "As long as your parents are okay with it."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Sadie's shoulder and they began to walk out of the classroom. "See you later, Mr. Saltzman!" Sadie shouted as they reached the hallway. After straightening a pile of papers on his desk, Alaric got up, and began writing on the chalkboard. Then he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned to his right and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"I know I said I didn't want any part in whatever you and Damon had going on." She stepped closer. Alaric slowly placed the chalk down as he was listening to what Bonnie was saying. "But, now I want to do that locator's spell for a vampire."

With wide eyes, Alaric asked, "Are you sure it can be done?" Bonnie nodded. "What do you need?" Bonnie firmly replied, "All I need is Damon's blood."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dead Things**

Isobel's office had remained the same as it was the last time Alaric was there. Poorly lit, only one big window, bookshelves surrounding the walls. They were filled with ancient folklore artifacts. Boxes of research remained stacked on the floor. Piles of papers covered the top of the desk standing in the middle of the room. Alaric, Jeremy, and Sadie wandered around the room waiting for Vanessa, Isobel's former student, to arrive. 

Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house, Bonnie was preparing for the locator's spell and waiting for Damon to arrive home. Bonnie sat at a table with an enlarged map of Mystic Falls sprawled out. Two white candles stood beside it. As she began to light the first candle, Damon walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Bonnie had lit the other candle. She looked up at Damon and said, "I need you to help me with a spell. I think there's another vampire in Mystic Falls." Damon rolled his eyes. "Ugh, as if I needed another thing to add to my list."

"What are you talking about? Where were you all day?" Damon pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "I was just taking care of some business. You don't have to worry about that. At least, not right now you don't." Bonnie side-eyed Damon. There was a part of her that wanted to know what was going on, but with Damon, sometimes it's better to be left out of the loop. "So what do you need me for?" He asked.

"I need your vampire blood to find the other vampire in this town. It's very simple. Stefan's at Caroline's, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Bonnie nodded and handed Damon a dagger. Damon put his right hand over the map. Cutting his hand open, he turned his palm towards the map. Drops of blood splattered on the map. Bonnie closed her eyes and began muttering to herself. The blood had separated into four drops. One had moved to the location of where the Salvatore's boarding house was located. Two had moved to where Caroline's house was located. The last drop moved to Moore Street, right where the Grill was located. Bonnie had looked up, with a smile on her face. She was right there was another vampire in town. Now, she had to prove that it was Sadie. Damon had looked up, eyes full of fear. He had hoped Bonnie was wrong about there being another vampire in Mystic Falls. But she was right and things are about to get a lot worse for everyone because of what plan he had just sent into motion. 

Alaric sat on the floor, reading a book about ancient Egyptian curses. Jeremy and Sadie stood together, talking and playfully touching each others hands. Then a girl with brown hair and big hazel eyes walked into the room.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." She had a thick white envelope in her hand. She avoided eye contact with Jeremy and Sadie. "Here are the two journal entries you wanted. I'll be right back." She handed the envelope over to Alaric, turned around, and disappeared into the hallway. Alaric handed the envelope to Sadie. She had a big smile on her face. She had turned her back as she began to open it up. Sadie pulled out two very old, crunchy sheets of paper. On the top, was Esmeralda Hawkins' entry. Alaric and Jeremy huddled over her, wanting to hear why Sadie was so excited over these journal entries. She began to read one out loud. "August twenty-first, nineteen oh nine. It has been eight days since I gave birth. It appears what my mother told me is true. In the moment of birth, the future shines before your eyes. I do not know whether my child is a-"

She was cut off by the sound of Vanessa running up behind her. "Sadie Hawkins?" Her tone of voice did not sound as if it was a question. "Yeah." Sadie said turning around. She now stood right in front of her. By the time Jeremy and Alaric had turned around, Vanessa drove a stake right through Sadie's heart. Sadie had screamed. Jeremy held Sadie's body as she fell backwards. Jeremy had collapsed to the ground with her body in his hands. Alaric grabbed Vanessa and pinned her to the wall. Between coughs, Sadie told Jeremy. "Pull it out. Now!" His hand was shaking as he grabbed the stake and pulled it out. It was too late. Her body had turned grey, shriveled up, and desecrated. Alaric violently demanded, "What the hell is going on?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Kill a Girl on the First Date**

Richmond, Virgina October 21, 1927

There she stood in the corner, away from chaos of the drunks around her. She wore a knee-high black sequenced dress. If her back wasn't facing the wall, the men would be able to see the way the back of the dress swooped low. With one hand she patted the side of her short ruby red hair. The other held out her cigarette to the man standing before her. As he lit the cigarette she said,

"Your eyes...they're so compelling." She said staring deeply into the man's eyes. "They're as blue as skies, but dark enough to swallow this world whole."

"I could say the same about yours." He replied with a charming smile. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm rebelling with a rebellion." She said taking another drag.

"You sure are a fireball, Miss Hawkins. I'm glad I picked you. I couldn't take my eyes off you since the moment I saw you."

"Excuse me?" She said blowing smoke into the man's face. "You picked me? I'm sorry, but I am not some pig you selected at the market to take home for a slaughter."

"Oh, but you are." He pulled her closer, stared her straight in the eyes. "Tonight you are going to come home with me. What happens there, you will not repeat to a single soul. Do you understand?"

She pushed him away. "You've got quite the sense of humor, Mr. Salvatore. It's going to take a lot more than your deep blue eyes to get me to come home with you." His eyes widened. The look on his face was indistinguishable. He felt fear, confusion, frustration, desire, and hunger. _Why didn't my compulsion work?_

"Are you on vervain?" He demanded to know.

"Vervain...? No! Vervain..." She was confused. "Oh my...my father warned me about you." She no longer looked confused. She had realized exactly what he was.

"I never met your father." "Vampire." They both spoke at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Who Are You**

When Alaric and Jeremy arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, everyone else was there. Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, even Elena was there. She stood the furthest away from everyone. Damon had told them to chain Sadie's body to a chair. Everyone was confused and had their own questions. Why should they chain a vampire that was staked in the heart to a chair? How does Damon know her? What is she doing in Mystic Falls? Every time someone asked Damon a question he just told them to wait and give it time and that's what everyone did. They anxiously awaited whatever scheme Damon had going on. Then, between people's conversations they heard shakes and rattles of chains. Silence fell as heads turned toward Sadie's body. Slowly, Sadie's cold, grey cheeks turned rosy. Her fingers twitched. The gaping hole in her heart had healed. Everyone, including Damon, had gasped when her eyes had opened. They were as gold as they had ever been. Sadie was fighting for her breath. Eventually, the heaving stopped. Although everyone was in great shock, it was Sadie who experienced it the most. There she sat, arms behind her back, chained to a chair in front of her boyfriend, his family, and friends. Fear in each and every one of their eyes.

"Very clever, Damon." Sadie said breaking the silence.

"What are you?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms, as she slowly inched forward towards Sadie.

"I'm a vampire." she responded.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, she is. I remember." Bonnie's head turned in Jeremy's direction. "How did you make me forget?" He quietly asked as if he was ashamed his memories were erased.

"I compelled you." Sadie was shaking her arms and shoulders, trying to loosen up the chains.

"Don't bother trying." Damon butted in. He walked closer towards her, grabbing the dagger from the table next to the couch. He whirled the dagger in between his hands as he spoke. "She compelled me too. Let's just cut to the chase." Then he placed both his hands on the arms of the chair, with their faces only inches apart. "Why are you here and who is your partner?"

"Killing a vampire to break their compulsion. I forgot about that one."

Without hesitation, Damon stabbed Sadie in the thigh and pulled it out. Sadie's mouth opened in pain, but no noise came out. Barely getting the words out, she said, "I told you, Damon. I'm doing research."

"You're lying." Damon snapped back, then Stefan stepped forward. He had his own questions. "I don't care about why you're here." Damon had turned around to look at Stefan. Stefan raised his eyebrows at Damon to show him maybe he could get some information out of her. Damon took a step back away from Sadie to let him speak. "Vervain has no effect on you, you can compel vampires, and you can't die. How?"

"What do you think my research is?"

"So you're not an Original?"

"No, of course not. I met one once, but it's not like he can remember." Sadie smiled to herself, then her smile became bigger. They all had so many questions that Damon could've quickly answered. "Wait. Damon hasn't told you anything about me, has he?" She looked over at Damon. He was now standing straight up. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Do you want to do the honors or should I?" He didn't respond. "If you must need proof to dispose of the theory that I am an Original, then here it goes. Damon is the one who turned me into a vampire."

Mouths dropped, eyes widened. Of course he did. It all made sense as to why he would be so afraid of her. Elena couldn't take what she was hearing anymore. She didn't want to be apart of what was going on. She grabbed her bag, turned to Caroline and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go." Elena headed for the door and Caroline followed her.

"Poor Elena." Sadie spoke. "How could you bring her here when you knew she didn't want to be apart of this lifestyle? Are you that selfish?" Damon rushed towards Sadie, putting the dagger to her throat. "How did you know that?"

"How could you not?" She responded. "I could see all the pain in her eyes the moment I met her."

Damon quickly changed the subject. "If you're only doing research why do you have a partner?"

"I don't."

"If you don't then why is there another vampire in town?"

"Look at the facts, Damon. I'm a vampire that can't be killed and can compel anyone I want. Do I look like I need a partner in crime?"

"She has a point, Damon." Stefan said. Damon didn't care about what point she was making. Once again he stabbed her other thigh. Instead of pulling the dagger out, he just kept it in her. This time she screamed in pain. She did not expect that. Jeremy jumped and began to move toward Sadie. "This needs to stop." He demanded.

"I agree." Alaric finally spoke. "If she wanted to kill one of us, she would have already."

Damon became even more frustrated. He grabbed the ends of his hair in anger. No one saw the danger in her existence like he did. "So what are we going to do? Just let her get up and walk right out of here?" Damon shouted.

"It doesn't matter, because in about thirty seconds these chains are going to be off me." Damon looked at her in disbelief. With a shake, the chains were off her arms. She raised them in the air. Then, pulled the dagger out of her left thigh and tossed it on the ground. Bending down, she untangled the chains that were around her ankles. She stood up, kicked the chains away from her, and said, "Never tie a girl's arms behind her back."

Damon grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against a bookcase. As he clutched on tighter, books fell to the ground. Alaric rushed over to get Damon to let go, but he would not lose his grip. Sadie kneed him in the groin and he fell back. She then punched him in the face as he got up, he hit her back. She ran at him at full speed. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back and she shoved him up against the bookcase. After slamming his face up against the books, he pushed her back. Turning around, he hit her again in the face. Spitting out blood from her mouth, she yelled out, "You know nothing will kill me! Rip my heart out, cut off my head! You've tried it and it didn't work! Why are you trying to kill me? What are you so afraid of? If there's another vampire in town, who has gone undetected until now, you're going to need my help, Damon!"

Damon wiped the blood from his face. "I don't want your help."

Sadie knew she would get no where with Damon. He would forever see her as a threat. She was upset everyone had to find out this way. She stood there, looking at everyone. Her existence gave Bonnie even more of a reason to hate her. Her friendships and relationships were ruined and she didn't even know if there was a way to repair them. She didn't know where to go from here. She took one last glance at Jeremy before running off.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wish**

It had been three days since everyone found out Sadie was a vampire. She didn't return to school because she didn't know where her relationships stood with everyone. Before even considering returning to school, Sadie wanted to make things right with Jeremy first. She stood on the porch at the Gilbert house, waiting for someone to answer the door. The door finally cracked open and Elena stood there.

"You're not welcome in this home." She said.

"I know. I was wondering if I could talk to Jeremy?" As Sadie asked this, Elena looked behind her, walked out the door, and closed it behind her.

"Okay, but first I have to ask you something."

"Are you sure you want to be standing outside alone with a vampire?"

"If you wanted me dead, I would already be." Sadie nodded. "Vervain really has no effect on you?"

"Not really. I mean, if I drink someone's blood and there's vervain in their system, it will taste like kool-aid with too much sugar. Unless the amount of consumption is immense, then I will probably end up vomiting. Happened to me one."

"So you can compel me if you want?" Elena asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, but why would I want to compel you?"

"I want you to make me forget. I don't want to remember Saturday night happening."

"Elena," Sadie sighed and rested her hand on her shoulder, "I can't."

"Why not?" Elena angrily asked, shaking her arm away. "You just told me you could."

"Yes, I can compel you. Do I want to? No. You need to talk this over with Jeremy and Alaric. They're your family. You should probably talk to Damon too, since for some reason he's your boyfriend or whatever."

"Why should I talk it over with them? It's not their decision. It's mine! You have no idea what I've been through, Sadie. I liked not knowing what you are. I liked having you as a friend."

"I know I have no idea what you've gone through and I really liked having you as a friend. It made me feel human again. But you have to think about it. Me being a vampire isn't going to go away. Jeremy, Damon, everyone will still be talking about it. What happens when they talk to you about it and you have no idea what is going on?"

Suddenly, the front door creaked open. They both turned their heads. Jeremy stood in the doorway. "Sadie?" Elena gave one final glance at Sadie before storming off past Jeremy. Jeremy looked confused as he watched Elena storm up the stairs. He turned to go walk after her, but Sadie stopped him.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. He turned back and faced her. He walked past her and sat down on the porch. Jeremy kept looking straight, but he could see Sadie sit down right next to him. She rested her head in her knees, she wasn't afraid to look at him, but she didn't look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to tell you. I was just looking for the right moment."

"There was never going to be a right moment."

"I know." She looked him in the eyes. "I realized that the moment I woke up chained to a chair." She waited for him to respond, but he said nothing. "You don't deserve any of this."

Turning to his right to face Sadie he said, "People were asking about you today. They want to know when you're coming back."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"I don't know..." Jeremy drifted off.

"I'm staying in Mystic Falls. I still need to get information. I want to go back to school, but I won't if you don't want me to. First, I think you need to know everything about my past." Sadie said sounding very shaky. There was hope in her big golden eyes. She hoped maybe Jeremy wouldn't completely despise her if he knew everything about her. "Alright." He nodded. "After that I can tell you every thing about my past." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So I know where I want to go with the Sadie storyline. And what happened between Bonnie and Jeremy will be revealed a few chapters from now. But I'm not to sure where to go with Damon/Elena. Any ideas?


	14. Chapter 14

** Help**

As Sadie sat still in history class, pretending to read her textbook, she could feel Stefan's eyes peering at her. It was reminiscent of her first day of class, except this time there was a fearful curiosity in his eyes. Alaric had the entire class planned out today, but the moment he saw Sadie walk into the classroom his mind went blank. He turned the class into a silent study session. The bell rang, students quickly packed their bags and rushed out of the classroom. Sadie did not get out of her seat until Stefan had walked out.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Alaric said as he sat at his desk, narrowing his eyes at her. Packing her book into her bag, she got up, and walked over to his desk.

"I could tell. Your eyes were as big as the moon when I walked in."

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize to you." Sadie said with deep sincerity in her voice. "I'm sorry I used you. I didn't think you would help me if you really knew... I'm just really sorry."

"The Sadie Hawkins dance..." Alaric changed the subject. He was unsure if he wanted to forgive her. "What really happened?"

She took a deep breath, stared him straight in the eyes. The other night she had told the story to Jeremy. She didn't want to repeat again the telling of the worst night of her life, but she had to in order to gain his trust. With sadness she spoke. "When I met Damon, he was the most clever, charming, alluring man. I was an impressionable young girl who wanted to consume the world and all it had to offer. I had begged him to turn me. He kept saying no and it made me wonder why he even stuck around. My parents didn't even want me to go to the dance. I told them I would never speak to them again if they didn't let me go..." She drifted off. She hadn't spoken to her parents since the dance. She never got to say goodbye; all she did was leave them a letter. "On the way to the dance he let me have some of his blood. I didn't think anything of it because there were times where he would let me have a drop or two. The moment I finished drinking, he snapped my neck. I woke up an hour later, lying on the ground, next to the gym."

"So you killed all those people?"

"Damon and I did." Alaric sat there, silent. He cringed over the fact that two people he knew murdered over sixty people in just one night. "The first kill was out of hunger. The moment after, the kills were because of regret."

"I don't understand."

"Everything I had was gone. My hopes and dreams. Dead. Just like me. I could never see my family again. I could never start my own. The emotions, the experiences, they will never be the same or what I desire. Losing your humanity..." Her eyes wandered off from Alaric's. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't finish her sentence. It hurt too much to think about it. Wiping away the tears from her cheek Sadie huffed, "I guess I never thought Damon would actually go through with it."

"Why did you come to me to help you?" He changed the subject back to the previous one. Glancing back at Alaric she said, "My contacts had told me I would find an Isobel Flemming in Mystic Falls. The moment I arrived here I received a phone call saying she had been dead for a while and that I could contact you for information."

"Why do you need this information so badly?"

"There's more to me than not being able to die. Before I was a vampire, Damon couldn't compel me. When I want to feed, it has to be straight from the flesh. Not stolen blood bags from the hospital, no animals. I don't just need to know why."

"You need to know how?" He interrupted.

"I hate myself for the things I've done. There were times when I wish I had actually stayed dead. I had hoped by coming to school, starting over, I would find someone or something that made me want to stay alive. Now, I don't even know if that's good enough."

"I'll agree to help you find what you need, but I won't assist in some suicide. Besides, I don't think Jeremy would want that." There was a half smile on Sadie's face. It was nice to hear him say that. The other night, after all of the revelations, Jeremy and Sadie decided to remain just friends. Before Sadie could walk out the door Alaric added, "How do I know you didn't compel Jeremy to be okay with you?"

"You could always drive a stake through my heart and find out." Alaric smirked as he pulled out a stack of papers. Sadie nodded and walked out of the classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered**

The following week, Jeremy and Sadie met up at the Grill. Instead of sitting across from each other, they sat side by side in the booth. Jeremy was doing trigonometry homework, while Sadie read the latest journal entry she received from Alaric.

"You're still obsessing over those journal entries?" Jeremy said with a smirk. Sadie nudged him. "All of these entires talk about blood and gifts or curses. None of them go into detail about it! Why would you keep a journal if you're not going to talk about it?"

Laughing Jeremy said, "Because they knew you would be reading them!"

"Oh you're so funny. The only thing I got out of the journals was that I'm probably a gypsy. All the research I've done on that was just as vague as this crap." She said lifting up the papers and slamming them down. Sadie looks at Jeremy then quickly looks away with a smile. She was grateful Jeremy didn't decide to cut her out of his life and actually remained friends with her. She still liked Jeremy a lot, and wished for more than friends, but she was still happy for the time she spent with him. "What?" Jeremy asked, smiling too. "Oh, nothing. Just... thanks for meeting up with me here."

Without thinking into it, he said, "No problem."

"How's Elena doing? She talked to me at school today. I'd say that's an improvement, right?"

"She's barely talking to me and Ric. All she does is fight with Damon."

"So I'm assuming she told you about..."

"Yeah." Jeremy said looking down with sadness.

"Even if you had said yes to her, I don't think I would be able to do it."

Jeremy looked up at her, then out of the corner of his eye he could see Alaric walking into the Grill. Sadie turned to her right and saw him too. He was walking in a fast pace towards the bar, with a look of discomfort on his face. "I should get going." Jeremy said putting his books into his backpack. "I'll see you at school." Sadie nodded and he quickly left her alone at the booth. She began to gather her journal entries. Then she began to feel someone else's eyes on her. It made her uncomfortable. She got out of the booth quicker than she shoved the papers into her purse. She motioned to move toward the exit, but was interrupted by the bump of a stranger. Her purse had fallen to the ground. The man who ran into her had quickly picked it up. He had short brown hair and broad shoulders. His green eyes had overpowered every other good physical feature he had. "Sorry about that." He said handing over her purse. "Don't worry about it." Sadie turned her back and began to walk away. The guy had touched her shoulder to stop her. "Can I buy you a drink?" She turned around and saw him smiling. "No thank you." She said politely. "Why not?"

"I don't know you. Sorry." There was something about him that didn't seem right to her. She glanced to her right and saw Alaric staring at them. He had an unpleasant look on his face. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost. "My name's Alexander." The young man spoke persistently. "But you can call me Alex. Whichever you prefer." He said with a wink.

"That's rich." She whispered to herself. He must have heard because he smiled even bigger. "You're good, but not good enough. Sorry." There was no sympathy in her voice. She turned away from him again. "I'll see you around." He said as she was walking. "Oh, and could you tell Bonnie I said hi?" He shouted before she opened up the door to leave. She turned around to look at him. He waved at her. She pushed the door open hard and walked towards her car. Alaric had followed after her. Sadie was confused and kept her head down as she rushed to get to her car. She had opened the door and almost made her way in before someone had slammed it shut. She turned to her right and saw Damon. Bonnie was standing behind him, looking extremely angry. Grabbing her neck, he pinned her against the car. "I got this, Damon." Bonnie said sternly. She walked closer, her eyes fixated on Sadie's. Bonnie suddenly became disoriented. Her eyes squinted. "Are you sure you got this?" Damon asked gripping tighter at Sadie's neck. "It's not working. Nothing's working. Why isn't it working?" She shouted at Sadie. "Well, that's new." Sadie managed to huff out. "Who is your partner?" Damon shouted. Sadie waved her hands towards Damon's, which were still choking her. He let go of his grip. "We're still at this again?" She said. "And can you stop choking me? It's getting annoying."

"We did the locators spell again. Only four vampires showed up." Bonnie snapped.

"What's your point?"

Damon butted in, "The point is, whoever this other vampire is, he didn't show up."

"And you think I'm the one who told him to get lost? Get real, Damon."

"Just tell us, who is the vampire?"

"I. Don't. Know." Turning her eyes away from Damon towards Bonnie, Sadie asked, "Who's Alex, Bonnie?"

Bonnie's mouth dropped. She was confused. Last time she saw Alex, he was dead. Bonnie stood still. Frozen. Damon had been shouting at her to tell him about Alex. She couldn't speak. Memories came rushing back faster than her heart was racing. So many thoughts spinning through her mind. How does Sadie know who Alex is? Did Jeremy slip up and tell her something? They agreed to keep it a secret. Besides that, what does Alex have to do with anything? Bonnie jumped as if someone had frightened her, but neither Damon nor Sadie moved from where they were. Breaking the silence with her shaky voice, she asked, "How...how did you know about Alex?"

Making eye contact with Bonnie, Sadie said, "I know nothing about him." She saw Alaric keeping his distance from the group, but he could hear everything that was being said. "Some guy came up to me in there, telling me to say hi to you. There was something off about him. Who is he, Bonnie?"

"He's the other vampire." Although Bonnie had whispered this to herself, Damon and Sadie heard this and exchanged concerning glances. Alaric stormed up in a rage, "You need to start explaining yourself right now!"

"Wait. You said he just came up to you? He's in there?" She turned around from everyone and began to pace towards the Grill.

"Bonnie, if he's a vampire he probably heard everything; he's probably not in there!" Sadie shouted in attempt to stop her. She stopped walking, turned around, and ran back towards Sadie. She looked her in the eyes, but said nothing.

"Who is Alex?" Sadie asked.

Bonnie hesitated, but Alaric spoke. "He used to live next door."

"And?"

"And I killed him." Bonnie said, slightly shaking. "Or at least I thought I did...I didn't mean to!"

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"When I met him something was off. I could feel power, but it didn't sit right. There was something wrong with him."

"So what? You killed him?"

"No!" Bonnie shouted. "Well, yes. I didn't mean to kill him. Jeremy started to hang out with him a lot. I became worried. I wanted to do a spell to find out more about him, but things went terribly wrong. I lost control."

Crossing her arms and smiling to herself Sadie said, "All this time, you thought of me as a monster. Now, you're not as innocent as you claim to be."

"This isn't the time for that, Sadie." Alaric said.

"You're right. I'm one hundred and two years old. I'm supposed to be more mature than this. How did he become a vampire?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Damon butted in. "What does he want?"

"Revenge." Bonnie spoke.

A voice from behind them said, "Something like that." They all turned around and saw a young man standing before them. It was Alex standing right at the entrance to the Grill. At full speed, Damon ran at him. Alex was faster. He stood right next to Bonnie. "Promise me you'll save me a dance?" He whispered in her ear, then he ran off, before Damon could get him.


	16. Chapter 16

**The I in Team**

Jeremy and Sadie were talking and laughing as he got his books together at his locker. "Don't forget to buy your ticket to the Sadie Hawkins Homecoming Dance!" was spoken over the P.A. system. Slamming his locker shut Jeremy said, "I can't believe they're actually having a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"Caroline says it's been planned for over a year." Jeremy rolled his eyes. Sadie continued, "I'm probably not gonna go anyways." They both leaned up against the lockers, facing each other.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"I've never really been to a dance before. Well, the one and only time was when I killed everyone there." Jeremy laughed a little. It was odd to him that someone as old as her has never been to a dance before. Sadie smiled because she was happy that she was comfortable enough to talk about her past with him. "Besides, I don't have a date." She added.

"I'll go with you." Jeremy said gleefully. Sadie's smile got even bigger. "I don't believe that's how it works." Sadie stood straight up; no longer leaning up against the locker. She took Jeremy's hands and held them in her own. "Jeremy Gilbert, would you like to accompany me, Sadie Hawkins, to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"I would love to." He said squeezing her hands hard. Sadie flinched. "Oh my god. The dance!"

"What about it?"

Sadie let go of his hands. "Go get Bonnie. Meet me in Alaric's room as soon as possible."

Sadie paced back and forth in Alaric's classroom as she waited for Jeremy and Bonnie to arrive. Alaric kept asking her questions, but she didn't want to say anything until everyone was there. She heard foot steps in the hallway. She turned to face the doorway. "I heard Jeremy talking to Bonnie. I hope you don't mind me joining." Stefan said as he walked into the classroom.

"So you're not ignoring me anymore?" Sadie asked.

"Bonnie and Jeremy should be here any second." He retorted and sure enough in a matter of seconds Jeremy and Bonnie walked into the classroom.

"Why do you want me here?" She asked sternly.

"The dance. Alex said for you to save him a dance. What if he's planning something for the homecoming dance?"

"Who's Alex?" Stefan asked.

"To make a long story short, Bonnie killed him and he came back as a vampire."

"Okay." Stefan nodded.

"So you're saying he wants to kill me?"

"He obviously has something planned. It makes sense, what he said to you." Alaric added as he stood up from his desk. Every one began throwing theories back and fourth about what Alex might be planning to do. None of their theories made sense with the dance. Bonnie remained silent throughout the discussion. Suddenly, Sadie had an idea. "Jeremy, does his family still live next door?" He nodded. "So why haven't you guys gone over there, grabbed something of his, and done a locator's spell? We learned he was out of Mystic Falls when you did the spell again. I'm sure if we have something of his, we could find him and find out his plan."

"I doubt it will work." Bonnie said with uncertainty. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Bonnie.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Sadie responded.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Bonnie turned to face Sadie. She was staring her down. Bonnie was still shaken up by Alex being alive and she still didn't like Sadie. Everyone watched as Sadie and Bonnie bantered back and fourth.

"I just want to help. I don't want any one to get hurt." She looked over at Jeremy.

"I don't need your help." Bonnie shot back. "I've killed him before. What makes you think I can't do it again?"

"I have no doubt in your abilities, Bonnie. Don't you think it would be better if someone with no emotional attachment killed him?"

"No emotional attachment? Really? Stop trying to play the hero, Sadie. You're a vampire. A vile, cold-blooded killer. I might have killed someone, on accident. But you, you've drained the blood of over sixty people. What? You think I didn't know? You will _never_ be the hero."

There was nothing kind about Bonnie's tone of voice. Sadie could feel the hatred sting her as those cold words came out of her mouth. She was shocked by how hurt she was from what Bonnie said. Sadie didn't even look at the others. She nodded to herself; overwhelmed with desolation, and hastily walked out of the room. Jeremy motioned to follow her, but Alaric stopped him. "I got this." He said as he walked out the classroom, into the hallway. She was no where to be seen but he kept walking. As he passed a couple classrooms, he turned the corner and saw Sadie leaned up against the lockers, gently wiping away tears. He had walked straight up to her, said nothing, and hugged her. He didn't know what she was going through or what she was feeling. But they had been spending a lot of time together, learning about her family history. Over that time they developed an understanding, a friendship at the very least. What he did know is that whatever she was feeling, wasn't pleasant.

"She's right, you know." Sadie said as she pulled away from Alaric.

"No she's not." He quickly responded.

"She is and it's not because I killed all those people at the dance. I will never be the hero because...I enjoyed draining the blood from their bodies." She felt disgusted in herself and turned away from him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." After he said this Sadie shook her head. "Before I met Damon, I hated him. I thought he was a ruthless monster. He killed my wife and turned her into a vampire. Look at things now."

She turned around, she still appeared to be upset. "I think...I think I should stop going to school."

"How do you think Jeremy is going to respond to that?"

"It's probably for the best."

She was too upset at this point. He figured it would be best to change the subject. "I found one of your relatives." Sadie's mouth dropped. "Who?"

"Beth Lambert. Her maiden name is Hawkins."

"That's impossible." She shook her head. "Beth Hawkins is my sister."

"The address is in Jackson, Mississippi. It's only a seventeen hour drive."

"You can go if you want."

Sadie looked around the corner. She heard the arguing in the classroom stop. Jeremy had walked out and looked at her. She smiled very nervously at him. He slowly walked towards her. As he approached her, he reached out his hand. Sadie hesitated at first, but then placed her hand in his.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Initiative**

Elena had been waiting at the Grill for over a half hour. Damon said he was going to meet up with her so they could talk. He had been so obsessed lately with trying to find Alex since Bonnie had refused to do another locator's spell. The longer Elena waited the more irritated she became. She got up from where she was sitting and began to play pool by herself. By the time she was almost done with her first game, Damon came charging towards her. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. Elena placed the pool stick on the table and followed Damon to the nearest booth. "I was starting to think you forgot about me." Elena said as she sat down across from him. "I could never forget about you. You know that, Elena."

"Do I? I don't know, Damon. First you forget about our deal..."

"I've been caught up in things." He responded. He waived his hand in the air, gaining the bartenders attention. He motioned for a drink.

"You always tell me how much you love me. What's more important than me?"

A waitress brought over a drink and placed it down on the table. Damon quickly grabbed it and took a swig. "There is nothing more important than you."

"Then what's going on, Damon?" Elena demanded.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She said sternly. "I want to know why you've been avoiding erasing my memory."

"It's Alex. He's a vampire." Elena was stunned. "He wants to get revenge on Bonnie or something. We don't know his plan because Bonnie is acting like a stuck up little -"

Elena cut him off. "So you're telling me, all this time I've been off vervain, waiting for you to compel me, there has been another vampire running around Mystic Falls?" Her voice began to escalate. "What the hell were you thinking, Damon?" She rose out from the table.

"I was trying to protect you." He shouted back.

"How is keeping this from me protecting me?"

"You're the one that didn't want anything to do with the supernatural."

"I have the right to know if I'm in danger." Damon motioned to stand up. Elena put her arm up and said, "Don't. Don't even follow me." She turned her heel and stormed out of the Grill. Elena was walking at a quick pace as she approached her car.

"Hello, Elena." Elena jumped as she heard the familiar voice behind her. She jolted around. Although she looked into the eyes of a familiar face, all she felt was fear. Her heart began to race. Breathing quickly became more difficult.

"Don't worry." Alex said brushing hair away from her face. "I'm not going to hurt you." Elena didn't move or utter a word. "I thought this was going to be more difficult, but know that I know you don't have vervain in the system...I know that all I have to do is look you in the eyes," He grabbed a hold of Elena's face and pulled it closer to his. "And tell you to calm down, Elena." He spoke the words very slowly. Elena became very relaxed. Her hands were no longer shaking, her breathing quickly went back to normal. His eyes were still fixated on hers. "I have a message I want you to deliver for me. Do you understand?"

Alaric and Sadie were talking in the kitchen. "What's taking so long?" Jeremy shouted from the couch. Sadie reached over the counter and grabbed two cups. "So you're not going to tell him?" Alaric whispered. "Elena's home." They both walked out of the kitchen. Sadie sat down next to Jeremy just in time for Elena to rush in the house. Bonnie came rushing in right after her.

"What do you mean you saw Alex?" Bonnie questioned. "How do you know what he looks like?" Everyone rose from the couch.

"I came home one day over the summer to get some things. He was over here hanging with Jeremy. Look, I have a message for you."

"From Alex?"

"You're going to die." Elena said those words without flinching. Bonnie froze. Elena turned away from Bonnie, "And you and many others will die too if you get in the way." A calm Elena, now turned fragile. Elena was overcome with fear. She began to collapse and Sadie rushed over, and caught her as she fell. She brought her over to the couch.

"She was compelled." Jeremy said sitting down next to Elena, handing her his glass of water. "How?"

"I've been off vervain... Damon and I agreed he would be the one to take away..." Elena drifted off. She was still completely frightened.

"What else do you know about what Alex is planning?" Alaric asked.

"It's going to happen at the dance. He's really pissed, Bonnie. You took away what mattered most to him."

"His life? If that's what matters most to him, why did he have vampire blood in his system?" Bonnie questioned. Sadie joined in, "Have you ever had vampire blood? It's like a drug. It puts you in a total state of euphoria. I'm shocked you don't know that."

Raising an eyebrow Bonnie asked, "Why are you shocked?"

"It's more accessible to you guys and Damon used to give me his blood all the time..before he turned me."

"This isn't important." Jeremy butted in. "Look at Elena." She was practically shivering. "It's one thing to be scared, but she is absolutely terrified. Something's wrong. She knows more. He probably compelled her to not say anything." Bonnie walked up to Sadie. "Can you work around the compulsion?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't need my help?"

"Please. Look at her." Sadie glanced at Elena then looked back at Bonnie. "I don't know if it will work. And just know, I'm doing this for them, not you." Bonnie nodded. Sadie walked up to Elena, got down on her knees, and grabbed Elena's trembling hands. "Everything is going to be alright." She said. "No, no it's not." Elena uttered out. Sadie looked deep into her eyes and said, "Elena, believe me when I say everything will be alright." The shaking stopped. "When you were talking to Alex, did you see anyone watching you?" Elena nodded. Sadie asked if it was a boy or girl; Elena said girl. "Did he tell you anything else about the dance? What else is he planning to do?" Elena shook her head no. "You're doing great, Elena. I just have one last question. What else did Alex compel you to do or not say?"

"Before I left Alex told me if his plan fails, if Bonnie does not die, then I have to kill myself in front of all of you." And from there a plan began to develop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Get It Done**

It was the day of the homecoming dance. Sadie was going over the final details of their plan for that night with Damon and Stefan. They all agreed upon Sadie being the one to kill Alex. Sadie couldn't be killed. She had been feeding more often than normal to help her gain strength and heal faster, incase something did happen. Damon and Stefan were arguing whether or not Bonnie should attend the dance. Damon said she should be there, hidden in a classroom, doing a locator's spell on Alex. Stefan said she would be better off doing that at home. Before Sadie excused herself to make a phone call, they agreed Bonnie would attend the dance, incase she was needed for any thing else.

Damon thought Sadie was taking suspiciously too long making that phone call. He had quietly raced upstairs to listen in on her phone call. "Right. This seriously has to be kept secret." As if it was a reflex, Damon instantly took out his cell phone and began recording what she was saying. "At that time he should be with Damon. You're going to have to find a way to bring Jeremy to me." Silence. Sadie was listening to the voice on the other end. "That would be the perfect opportunity to do it. Like I said it is extremely vital no one else knows about this." There was silence again. "You're right. I probably should have a plan B. I wouldn't put it past them to screw things up." She heard the floors creaking. "I gotta go. I should probably have a meal before the dance. Bye." She slammed her phone shut and turned around. Damon was standing in the door way and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yep. Have we agreed yet the person watching Elena was someone supernatural?"

"We did. Mostly likely a witch since we could never locate him. What are you up to?" He asked with beady eyes.

"Nothing." She replied smiling as she walked past him. "See you tonight." She patted him on the shoulder. Damon stood where he was and waited until he could hear her going downstairs. Damon was worried. He didn't like the way the conversation sounded. Sadie had something planned and whatever it was it did not seem good for Jeremy. While he was also concerned, he was also happy he found an excuse to get rid of Sadie. Despite the proof of the recorded conversation, there was no way he could go to Stefan or Alaric about this. He couldn't trust them and he was sure they wouldn't believe him. Damon vigorously pulled out his cell phone again and began to dial a number. "Bonnie, I'm coming over." 

Bonnie sat on her bed, legs crossed as Damon stood parallel to her. He had just finished playing the recording for her. The first words out of Bonnie's mouth were, "Do you think she's going to hurt him?" Obviously, Damon said. "But why? If she was doing it to hurt you she would go after Elena, she's the one you love."

"To hurt you?" Damon was thinking out loud. "But that doesn't make sense either...unless..." Damon drifted off, but it was as if Bonnie and him were thinking the same exact thing. She picked up right where he left off. "What if Sadie was the vampire who was giving Alex blood? What if she was in Mystic Falls longer than we thought? Elena never described what the girl who was watching her looked like. What if she's the one who is helping him? It would make sense why she would want to hurt me. She's doing it for him. And this would be a good opportunity to get back at you."

Damon had stopped her. "Well this is great." He was being sarcastic. "We know what she's up to, but there's nothing we can do about it. We can't even kill her."

"There has got to be a way. There is always a way. What do we know about her?"

"I don't know..." Damon was thinking really hard. "Alaric said she was a gypsy or something ridiculous like that. There's nothing really." Bonnie shot up from the bed. "A gypsy?" She asked and she got down on her knees and began rummaging through her books under her bed. "What are you doing?" Damon asked. "Remember when we were taking all the grimoires from Luka's place?" Damon nodded. Bonnie continued as she dug deeper under her bed. Finally finding what she was looking for, she held out a small, thick leather bound book. "When I was going through them, this one was different. The spells switched between English and some language I didn't understand. There may be a way to take care of her."

"How?"

"I'm going to need to do a spell to translate this book, but do you think Jeremy loves her?"

"I'm sure he does. I don't know how he could. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Bonnie jumped on her bed and began to sifting through the pages of the book. "I think..." She was turning the pages even faster. "If I can get a hold of Jeremy's blood, I can harness all of her energy long enough to take her out." Bonnie could see the look of confusion on Damon's face. He didn't understand how Jeremy's blood could harm Sadie. "Gypsies will forever remain a mystery, but there is one thing I do know. Love is what keeps them strong. If we break that by using Jeremy, she'll have nothing. She will be at her weakest. She will die."


	19. Chapter 19

**Homecoming**

The plan was to act completely normal until anything suspicious occurred. Damon was dancing with Elena, twirling her around, doing his best to keep her happy with what little time they had. As he pulled her close, he whispered, "You look beautiful tonight." in her ear. Despite the loud music and the conversations going on around him, Damon managed to listen in on Jeremy and Sadie's conversation as they were dancing across the room. Damon was listening in for clues and key phrases in hopes of discovering more to her plan for the night. Sadie was also listening to Damon. However, it was only because this is how they were going to communicate for the night, if they were to see Alex. Alaric approached Sadie and Jeremy, telling them Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan arrived. They thought it was important for Bonnie to make an appearance at the dance so that Alex could see she was not going to back down. Alaric pulled Sadie aside. Damon could see him hand her a letter. He heard him tell her the letter was addressed to her but was dropped off moments before he left for the dance. Sadie told him to keep an eye on Jeremy as she excused herself to go read the letter.

Bonnie, feeling singled out as she saw Caroline and Stefan begin to dance, asked Jeremy for just one dance. The music quickly shifted from a fast paced song to a slow song. For a moment it was uncomfortable, but Jeremy placed his hand on her hip. Bonnie stepped closer and put one hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his. Neither one said anything until Bonnie noticed Jeremy becoming worried. He kept glancing towards the door, wondering when Sadie was going to come back.

"Do you love her?" She asked bluntly.

"I really care about her, Bonnie. It's hard for me not to." He sternly replied. And that was all Bonnie needed to hear. She looked up, in Damon's direction. He nodded his head to confirm that he heard and pulled Elena in closer. Shortly after, Sadie had returned. In one hand, held the open letter; the other was wiping away tears. Jeremy immediately left Bonnie and rushed towards her, as did Alaric. "Are you okay?" They both asked. She leaned in to hug Jeremy. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just confused." They pulled away. Turning to include Alaric she said, "It was from my mother." Their mouths dropped. It seemed almost impossible for her to now receive a letter from her mother. "She wrote it the night I was turned." She said putting to rest any theory they had.

"Oh, wow. Are you sure you're okay?" Alaric asked.

"Yes." She handed him the letter. "Can you hold onto this? I don't have any pockets." He nodded and gladly took the letter and placed it inside his sports jacket. Suddenly a hand clasped onto Jeremy's wrist. It was Bonnie. "Someone's here. A witch. I can feel it." Not even trying to hide the tone of fear in his voice, Jeremy said, "So remind me, what happens next?" Bonnie could see Damon and Elena rushing over. "You do nothing." She said. "It's all up to me now."

Damon and Bonnie headed towards the gym exit, with Sadie following. Elena began to chase after them, but Alaric put his hand up to stop her. They paced through the hallway. Sitting on the floor in the empty classroom around the corner was a bag filled with weapons, candles, grimoire, and a hand-drawn map of the school and it's surroundings. Damon quickly reached inside the bag, pulling everything out. Bonnie reached for the candles and map and placed them on top of the teacher's desk. Damon turned around and threw a stake towards Sadie. "Catch." He said. As if she was repulsed, she quickly threw the stake back at Damon.

"I told you I don't need a weapon." She snapped at him.

"Oh, and what exactly are you going to use to kill him?"

Sadie waved her hands in the air. "This is all I need."

Bonnie turned around, looking at her in disbelief. "He's not going to stand still and let you rip his heart out. What if he comes after you with a weapon?" She shouted back. Sadie took a deep breath and said, "No matter what he does to me, I'll come back alive. You on the other hand," She was pointing at them. "You won't."

"Whatever you say." Bonnie whispered to herself, knowing Sadie could hear her. Immediately Damon and Sadie turned to face the door. They heard foot steps approaching. "Bonnie!" They heard Jeremy shout. "Bonnie, I need to talk to you." Bonnie and Damon exchanged looks. "Five minutes." Damon instantly demanded she stay. "Look, he knows what's going on. He wouldn't want to talk to me if it wasn't important." Five minutes was all Damon could reply with. Bonnie walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. "Where are you Jeremy?" Damon and Sadie both heard before running out to see an empty hallway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Listening to Fear**

Bonnie was dragged far away from the classroom, even further from the gym. Pinning her up against the wall, Alex looked her cold in the eyes. "Hello beautiful." He said shoving her harder up against the wall as she tried to break free.

"What did you do to Jeremy?" Bonnie spat out.

"Oh nothing. See, I have a witch that's pretty good with impersonations." From the shadows, a young woman with olive skin and dark, silky hair appeared and said, "I'm also pretty good at taking other people's powers."

"So that's the big plan? Take my powers away?" He let go of her. They both knew there was no way she could just run away.

"Silly, stupid girl. She's not just going to take away your powers. She's going to give them to me. And then I'll kill you, of course."

"You won't get away with it."

Alex laughed. "Just because you have a pack of vampires on your side doesn't mean I still won't do some damage. It's called a plan B"

"Plan B, huh?" Bonnie retorted. "Compelling Elena to kill herself if you die is pretty dumb, considering compulsions wear off once the vampire is killed."

"What makes you think I compelled her to do that?"

The witch laughed. Bonnie was distraught. There was another vampire? Sadie…

"You think you have it all figured out, Bonnie. Well, except for the beautiful vamp who was feeding me -" He was cut off. With a flick of her wrist Bonnie sent Alex flying across the hallway into a locker. "How's that protection spell going, Jackie?" Alex shouted as he jolted up from the ground. Immediately Jackie began chanting. Alex sped toward Bonnie and grabbed her. His face had changed. She could now see his fangs. She tried to throw him into the lockers again but it didn't work. Frustrated with this, Bonnie said, "Fine. We'll do it the hard way." She kneed Alex in the groin and he moved to the side in pain. Bonnie then began to mumble to herself, raising her hand up in Jackie's direction. Instantly, the witch was thrown up against the lockers. Bonnie smiled to herself. Then something was thrown at the light above her. As it shattered another light began to flicker. A figure moving at incredible speed appeared. It had picked Alex up from the ground and threw him down the hallway, only to weaken him for the moment. Then, it rushed over to Jackie and grabbed her. Bonnie could only see the figure's back, but she instantly recognized the voice. "Good, I'm starving." It was Sadie. She pushed Jackie's head to the side, up against the wall and bit straight into her neck. The blood was pouring out. "Don't kill her!" Bonnie shouted. "As you wish." Sadie said letting go of the witch. Her body fell to the ground, completely unconscious. "I got this. Go back to Damon. He's worried." Bonnie nodded and ran in the opposite direction of where Alex's body was laying. She didn't look back. Sadie slowly walked closer to Alex. The sound of her heels clicking were all you could hear.

"Things were going so well until you showed up." She said reaching down towards him. "Stand up." She grabbed his leather jacket and propped him up. "There we go." She dusted off his shoulders. With a blank look on his face he stared at her in the eyes, then he began to laugh. "What's so funny?" She demanded to know.

"They're going to think it's you. When all of this is over, even if I'm dead. They'll think it's you."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all about how you word things. For example, poor Elena." Sadie had enough, she was sick of the bantering. She punched Alex in the face to shut him up. He staggered for a bit and then regained his composure. He ran at her and knocked her down. The lights were still flickering. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down. Although he knew she was a vampire, he dug his fangs deep into her neck, ripping apart her flesh. Sadie was unable to push him off of her. She forced her nails into his face, scratching him until blood appeared. By the time Sadie managed to get up from the ground, her neck had healed. "I can't wait to kill you." Alex said as he ran towards her again. She punched him in the face as soon as he got close to her. He flew against the locker and without hesitation Sadie reached deep into his chest and pulled out his heart. "Good luck with that." She said throwing it on the ground. Alex's cold, grey body fell down. Sadie shook her hand in the air to get the blood off and walked away leaving the mess for someone else to clean up.

Sadie walked slowly down the hallway. She was in no hurry to get back to Damon and Bonnie to tell them the news. She was thinking about what Alex said, how they'll think she's apart of Alex's plan. Then it hit her. Poor Elena. Her walking turned into running. She sprinted down the hallway, trying to get to Damon as fast as possible. She had to warn him. As she quickly turned the corner she ran into a body. She ran into him so hard she fell to the ground. It was Damon. Sadie got up and Damon grabbed her. Between deep breaths she said, "Alex is dead." He looked at her bloody hand then back up at her. "But, Elena…" She was cut off. Damon began to drag her into the classroom. "What's going on?" She yelled. Bonnie was sitting on the ground, speaking in a language she couldn't fully understand, but it sounded familiar to her. There were candles placed in a circle and laying on the ground, looking in fear, was Jeremy. There was something wrong. It looked as though Jeremy couldn't even move. Behind Sadie, she heard Alaric and Elena approaching. "Where's Jeremy?" Alaric demanded. With a wave of her hand, the door slammed shut. Not even Sadie could open the door. Bonnie reached to her right, grabbing a dagger, then grabbing Jeremy's hand. With his palm outstretched she took the dagger and cut deep into it with blood pouring out. Sadie suddenly felt paralyzed. The feeling in her legs was no longer there. After collapsing to the floor, Damon then dragged her body closer towards the candles. Bonnie's quiet chanting now turned into shouting. She looked over at Damon and nodded at him. With a blink of the eye Damon vigorously pulled out Sadie's heart as she screamed for her life and threw it into the circle of candles. Damon dropped her body on the ground. Bonnie was silent. Jeremy was no longer paralyzed and the classroom door was no longer locked. Alaric and Elena came rushing in. Jeremy rushed over to Sadie's body and held it. "What have you done?" Alaric shouted. Before he could get a response, Elena stormed over to Bonnie and slapped her as hard as she could. Bonnie stood up, not even phased by what just happened, and with satisfaction she said, "I had to do it. She was going to kill Jeremy tonight." Stefan and Caroline both walked into the room. Their mouths dropped. No one said anything. They all just stared at Jeremy holding the dead body of his girlfriend. Elena went to sit down next to Jeremy. Damon whispered to Bonnie, "I'll take the body to my place just to make sure she's really dead." She nodded. "We should give them some time." Alaric said. Everyone silently agreed. They turned their back and began to walk out the door.

"Guys, wait!" Elena shouted. They turned back to see Elena standing up. Her hands were behind her back. She quickly revealed the knife in her hands. Before anyone could make a move she stabbed herself three times.


End file.
